


Let It Go

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Grief/Mourning, Incest, Necrophilia, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of a sister and lover. When the consequences of destiny are so ugly that the grieving tastes bitter and heartless.</p><p>[The events of 4x01/4x02 never transpired as Morgause dies sooner than anticipated. Morgana's rage overwhelms her, but also isolates her, until all she can do is think on herself and then accept her sister's passing.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow earthlings and other variations thereof! This is dedicated to the prompter [springinstep](http://springinstep.livejournal.com/) and yes, I hope you enjoy listening!
> 
> {Warnings for noise trigger *Morgana's scream* in first audio clip}

 

 

 

↓↓↓

[Let It Go | morgause/morgana fanmix](http://8tracks.com/awhellnah/let-it-go-morgause-morgana-fanmix)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> pairing: Morgause/Morgana  
> era:  
> prompt/tropes: Let It Go (I was thinking the Frozen song, but if you've got something else, go ahead)


End file.
